


Always By My Side

by BadWolfandTimelords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfandTimelords/pseuds/BadWolfandTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two had survived. The twins. Out of the hundreds he had experimented on, some volunteers, others… who had been acquired by other means, only the twins had survived. Strucker had believed that until the day he died. However, he was wrong. He never did discover that one of his subjects had survived; and that his two surviving subjects had known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, dark and wet. Clothed in only her tank top and thin flannel pants, Beatrix had scuttled into the farthest corner of the crowded castle jail cell she had been tossed into. Biting on her hand to try and keep her sobs quiet, it only resulted in her gagging at the grimy film that coated her hands from being tossed around. Once she had finally gained control of her stomach however, she lowered her head to her knees as she continued to quietly cry. This was the sort of thing that happened in the movies. She was no one special. Why would these masked men take her?  
“Hey, are you alright?” A soft voice suddenly asked in a foreign accent.   
“Where am I?” Beatrix could only whisper in terror, lifting her head from her knees.   
In front of her, a dark haired young man around her age had his hands extended towards her, showing he meant no harm and only wished to help. “Sokovia.” He told her. “How did you not know that?”  
“They - they… they grabbed me in the night.” She tried to keep her sobs quiet. “Bound my feet and wrists then threw me in a bag. I don’t know how long I had been knocked out for until I was being thrown in here.”  
“I can’t believe that.” The man mused, shaking his head. “You didn’t volunteer?”   
“V-volunteer? For what?” Horror started to trickle in next to the fear that had set in her bones a long time ago.  
“The experiment. They’re going to give us powers so we can get our country back.” He explained.  
“But I’m not from Sokovia. Why did they take me?” She whimpered, grabbing the man’s hands.   
Before she knew it, she was engulfed in the man’s chest, his arms warm around her as he smoothed her wild black curls in an attempt to soothe her. “I don’t know.” He admitted, gently rocking her back and forth. Despite not knowing this man, for some reason she trusted him and found his presence to be soothing. They sat like that for a bit before the man spoke quietly to her again after she had calmed down. “What’s your name, printessa?”  
“Beatrix Braedon.” She whispered, clutching his arm tightly.   
“I’m Pietro Maximoff.” He introduced himself. “Where are you from?”   
“Spain, England. I constantly lived between the two growing up for my father was English and my mother was Spanish. I was studying in Germany when they took me…”   
“Why would they take you, then?” Pietro agreed.   
“I don’t know.” She cowered in fear, burying herself in his chest as the shadow of a guard passed along the wall as he patrolled the hall.  
“Come with me to my twin sister, you can stay with us. I’ll keep you safe.” He gently set her down so he could stand up, automatically making her whimper at the loss of contact, at the loss of the first feeling of safety. Once on his feet however, he held his hand out to her, which she immediately took in her own so he could pull her up. “Wow. You’re taller than I thought.” He teased gently, earning a small smile from the scare woman who stood at his height. Feeling proud that he had at least made her smile a little, he squeezed her hand. “Let’s go and find my sister.” He said, leading her through the crowd, never letting go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro never did let go of her hand.  
Even when they sat on the floor sleeping in the night, he held her hand, which soon enough led to having his arm around her so that she was resting against his body while he held his sister’s hand. When sleeping at night, he had to have some sort of contact with the two women he cared about, to make sure that they were still with him. And sure, he had only just met Beatrix days ago, but the moment he had laid eyes on her, he took an instant liking to her.  
The first time he really got a good look at his new companion was when the guards had brought them to an outdoor fenced in compound on one of the castle’s balconies. Since being brought to the base, he had noted that this typically happened once a week in order to sooth the subjects; bring them out into the daylight and fresh air before locking them up once more and taking a few at a time to experiment on. Today however, as the light was fading from the day, only just beginning to do so, it allowed Pietro to get a proper look at Beatrix for the first time. Because they were kept in a dark holding cell with very little light, he had never really been able to properly study her completely, but as she stepped out into the light, he was instantly captivated.   
The woman was curvy, not so much that she was fat by ridiculous society standards, rather she had accentuated curves in all the right places. Her long and curly black hair and light olive skin tone hinted at her Spanish roots through her mother, the color of her her skin being lightened however by her father's English background. What he found so stunning however as he watched her closely was when she turned her head to look at him with a small smile of relief. In the dim light of their cell, he knew her eyes were light in color, but he never realized they were crystal blue in color, certainly brighter than his own.   
“If you don't close your mouth, you're going to catch fleas.” Wanda nudged him in the ribs as she caught her brother staring at their new friend in awe.   
“Sorry, it's just, I-” He floundered for words, making a small grin pull at the corners of his sister’s mouth. Pietro was always a flirt, so to see him struggle to find the right excuse or words was entertaining. Entertaining however turned into happiness and pride when she saw that he had noticed Beatrix starting to shiver. “What is it, Bea? What's wrong?” He immediately asked, taking her other hand in his.   
“I'm sorry. It's colder than I expected.” She tried her best not to shiver.   
“You come from warm place. This is too much for you.” Wanda noted, putting a hand on both Pietro and Beatrix’s shoulders.  
“Ahh. Here, take my coat.” He let go of her slim hands to slip his coat off.   
“Pietro-” She tried to protest.   
“You are in your pajamas.” He cut her off. “I'll be fine. Take it.”  
For a moment all she could do was stare before she finally took the jacket. As she slipped it onto her frame, Wanda glanced down and brushed her brother's hand, motioning for him to look down as well, their eyes briefly fixed on Beatrix’s dirty and bare feet standing on the cold cobblestones. Nodding in understanding, instantly he was off, slipping through the crowd to where the guards stood watch.   
“You’re brother is very kind.” Beatrix said quietly to Wanda, who put her arm around the other girl.  
“Yes, he worries about others more than himself.” She agreed, looking to where Pietro had disappeared.  
Across the yard, he approached Strucker, who watched his subjects in a mixture of pride and smugness. Ignoring the question in the back of his head as to why the man would look so smug, he stopped when guards pointed their rifles at him, making him put his hands up. When Strucker noticed who the guards had stopped however, he waved them off. “Pietro! What can I do for you?” He walked forwards with a smile, putting his hands on the young man’s shoulders.  
“Sir, would I be able to get a pair of socks and shoes for my friend? She has nothing and I’m worried for her.” He asked in concern.   
Both men turned their heads to look through the crowd to see Wanda and Beatrix arm in arm, talking lowly to each other. His eyes brightening in recognition, Strucker nodded. “Of course, my boy.” He agreed. Turning to one of his guards, he jerked his head towards the castle. “Holen Sie sich ein Paar Stiefel und Socken für den spanischen Mädchen.” He ordered.  
“Thank you, sir.” Pietro said thankfully when the soldier came back with the boots and socks.   
“No. Thank you, Pietro.” Strucker said as he handed the requested items to the brunette. “Now go, the sun will be soon gone, and I’m sure you would much rather be with your sister and new friend right now.”   
Receiving a final pat on the back, Pietro turned on his heel to slip through the crowd back to his sister and friend. “Bea, put these on.” He said as he rejoined the woman, holding out the boots with the socks inside to her.   
Instantly her eyes widened in shock when she saw what he had in his hands. “Pietro… Dios mío. What did you do?”  
“I didn’t do anything. I simply asked if I could have them for you.” He promised, gently pushing them into her hands.  
“And Strucker agreed?” Wanda asked carefully.   
“You know he likes us, sister.” He shrugged. “I assumed he’d give me what I wanted.”  
“Pietro…” Beatrix shook her head, unable to to think of anything to say.  
“Put them on Bea, you must be freezing.” He lay a soft hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile.   
Smiling weakly, she bent down to put the socks onto her dirty feet before Pietro and Wanda held onto her hands as she slipped into the army boots. As she reached down to lace her new boots up, he was already kneeling and lacing them up for her, making a faint blush color her cheeks, and not from the cool air they stood in. Once he stood up, she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Pietro.” She whispered.  
He was about to reply when a shot rang out, instinctively making him pull a screaming Wanda and Beatrix into his protective embrace, looking for the source of the shots that continued to ring out. By one of the castle’s protective walls, a few of the subjects had attempted to make an escape by scaling the wall. The guards had begun to gun them down however, leaving a bloody heap on the ground.   
“Everyone in, now!” A soldier shouted, a number of the guards beginning to shove the prisoners towards the entrance to the castle, herding them back towards their cell. Not letting go of the women once, Pietro led them through the crowd attempting to keep them out of harm's way.  
As the three passed where Strucker stood watching, his partner Doctor List leaned in close to speak quietly. “Why did you give the boy what he asked for? Especially for some random girl?” He asked quietly.  
“I have high hopes for the twins.” Strucker explained, his gaze following them as they disappeared into the castle. “If I can keep them faithful to me, it will work in our favor.”  
“And the Spanish girl?” List pushed.  
“Her family had deep ties to SHIELD, whether she is aware of it or not. I’m hoping that something will become of her that we can use.” Turning to List, Strucker smiled. “Not only is this personal, but a test of the passing of genetics.” He said before he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Get up. Come on, get up!”  
Beatrix threw up again as a soldier stood above her barking at her to stand up. However, try as she might, she couldn’t get her body to stop heaving up the contents from her stomach. Now that she was in a proper, well, as proper as one could get in an old castle while being held prisoner, washroom she had thought she could throw up in peace. The feeling had plagued her all day, and Pietro, the caring fool he was, had pestered and worried over her all day from the moment he had awoken and had realized something was wrong. Not wanting him to worry any further however, she had smoothed her features, actions, and behaviour while promising she was fine; waiting until she was not in the large cell where a mess made would surely stay.   
Once each day the guards would lead small groups to the washrooms to use the toilet before promptly being marched back to their cells. This would not be so bad for Beatrix if the food they served to the prisoners twice a day, to keep them healthy for whatever procedures they planned on doing to them, actually agreed with her stomach. The food they gave them here was much heavier than she was used to. While it was true she had been living in Germany for six months when these thugs had taken her away, she had done her own cooking, preparing the Spanish and English food she had grown up with. Here however, she either ate or was beaten, as she quickly discovered by watching one of the people she had been held with during transport. Once they had refused to eat and had suffered greatly for it, so she was quick to make sure she wouldn’t suffer the same fate.  
It seemed she was destined to suffer regardless.  
When she didn’t get up as the guard asked, immediately she received a boot to the stomach, sending her flying and blood mixed with the bile from her stomach spilling out onto the floor. “Get up!” The soldier shouted again, smacking her with his rifle.  
“¡Detener! ¡Por favor deje de!” She begged weakly, trying to sit up as blood ran down her front, staining the already dirty white tank.  
“I said, get up!” The guard yanked on her arm to pull her to her feet, however her legs went out beneath her.   
As he went to bash her again with the rifle, Beatrix screamed. “WANDA!”  
Instantly her Sokovian friend rushed through the open doorway, throwing herself towards the battered Spanish girl, stopping the guard from executing any other attacks upon recognizing her. Due to Strucker’s interest in the twins, all guards were under orders not to touch a hair on their heads. “Beatrix!” Wanda cried in shock when she saw her friend bloody on the stone floor.   
“This none of your concern, girl. Now leave.” The guard scowled.   
“Get my brother.” Wanda growled. “Now.”  
“I said move!” He pointed his rifle at Bea.   
“I want. My. Brother.” Wanda grounded out.  
Being left with no other options, the guard left the two girls in the washroom with another soldier posted at the door. After several painstaking minutes of Bea’s labored breathing and Wanda’s soothing coos, sneakers could be heard against the cobblestones quickly advancing before Pietro burst into the room. The moment he laid eyes on Beatrix, a complete mess in his sister’s arms, anger flared up momentarily before turning to worry as he hurried to her side, taking her from Wanda to cradle her to his chest.  
“What happened, Printessa?” He whispered to her as she fell slack in his arms.  
“Sick.” Was all she could reply with. “No. Stop.”  
“So you found it necessary to beat a sick woman?” He glared at the soldier responsible.   
“We have orders not to touch you or your sister. Nothing about that one.” The soldier smirked.  
“Why you-” Pietro began to set her down, however Bea clung to his collar.   
“Pietro, no.”   
“But-” He began to protest.  
Bringing a dirty hand up, she weakly stroked his cheek before he caught her hand in his. “Don’t let go…” She whispered as she passed out.  
Keeping their hands together against his cheek, he nodded slightly. “Never.” He promised.  
*  
HYDRA ended up cleaning the blood off the young Spaniard’s skin, and Dr. List checked her over and promised that she would only have bruising from the attack before the three of them had be tossed back into the prison cell with the other test subjects. In the entire time, Bea never left Pietro’s arms.  
The next day when their meals came around, Bea slowly picked at it, not wanting a repeat of the previous day. She looked up in surprise however when a piece of bread entered her vision, seeing Pietro holding it out to her. Accepting it meekly, she held her plate out to him and watched closely as he accepted it and dumped what was on it on to Wanda’s plate and what little was left on to his. Saving the bread roll from her plate, he put both back into Bea’s lap so that it accompanied the roll he gave to her. Reaching across her brother, Wanda silently placed her own roll onto Bea’s plate.  
Quietly shuffling across the wall, Bea leaned against Pietro as she munched on her roll, him leaning against her in return and Wanda curling against her brother’s side as they all continued to eat without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Screams rang out in the jail cell suddenly, automatically making Pietro tighten his arms around Wanda and Beatrix as they jolted awake. The three of them were sitting on the floor leaning against the stone wall as they slept, Pietro in the center as the two girls leaned against him and in his embrace. As they looked around and realized what was happening, immediately Wanda cowered into her brother’s chest while Beatrix buried her face in the crook of his neck, both trying to block out the sounds of soldiers storming in and dragging two of their screaming cellmates away for god knows what.   
“It's okay. It's okay.” Pietro promised quietly, kissing the crown of Wanda and Beatrix’s heads in turn. “They come in every week and haven't taken us yet. We will be safe.”  
He certainly hoped so at the very least. They had been here for 3 months, and they had not been taken. With any luck, they would hold out a little longer.   
“Einer noch.” The head guard said from where he stood at the cell door. Looking around thoughtfully, his gaze finally landed and he waved to the knit trio. “Besorgen Sie sich die Spanier.” He said.   
Instantly rough gloved hands were on Beatrix, yanking her from the Maximoffs.   
“Beatrix!” The twins screamed, lunging for their friend as she was hauled away.   
“Pietro! Wanda!” She cried, reaching for them between the dark figures.   
“Beatrix!” Pietro screamed as he managed to duck around the guards holding him back, rushing after the ones dragging the frightened girl away. Reaching out, he was able to graze her fingertips before a guard knocked him on the back of the head, sending him tumbling down with a grunt of pain.   
“Pietro!” Both Wanda and Bea screamed as he was sent down. While Wanda was able to rush to her brother’s aid, that only left Beatrix to be dragged away, screaming for her fallen friend.  
*  
Hours.  
She had been strapped to the table for hours.  
Left alone in a small room, her whimpers had eventually died down to silent sobs as she listened to her former cellmates tortured screams echo down the castle walls until they were abruptly cut off. Wanda and Pietro had explained to her in the past why they had agreed to sign up for this experiment, but they had also admitted that they did not know what the experiment had entailed or what exactly the procedure was. So, as she was left trembling in her new hospital scrubs, Beatrix’s only fear was that she would never get to warn her dear friends what exactly it was they had signed up for.  
“This will be the last one for today.” She heard Dr. List say as he and other men approached the room she had been left in. “With so many failures, I want to gain some sort of success before we start experimenting with Strucker’s favorites.”  
As soon as she heard this, she began to whimper once more, immediately knowing who he had been referring to. Biting her lip, she desperately tried to silence her cries as the door opened and List joined her side. The surprise that rushed through her however matched the look of shock on List’s face when he recognized her.  
“What on earth is Miss Braedon doing in here?” He asked, looking at the soldiers.   
“We needed one more, so-” A soldier began to say before being cut off.  
“No no no. If Strucker finds out you brought her in early, he’ll kill you.” List shook his head. “Take her back to the others and find someone else.” As the soldiers began to untie her, he smiled at her kindly. “I’m terribly sorry about all this, my dear.”  
“Cummon, let’s get going.” A guard growled as he pulled her off the table.   
She hardly resisted as she was lead away, her eyes widening at the sight of an odd spear with a blue glowing gem at the centre before she was dragged out of the room. As she was dragged along, she choked back another sob as List’s voice followed her through the castle hall. “Your day is coming soon, just not today.”  
*  
In the holding cell, Pietro and Wanda sat huddled together, Pietro having regained consciousness not long after Bea had been taken away and his sister looked over the bump on his head. Other than telling him he had been lucky to have only gotten away with a bump rather than a gash they wouldn’t have been able to clean, neither twin had said anything to the other. All they could see and hear in their heads was their friend being dragged off, the look of terror on her face and her helpless screams for them. That would be the last image they would have of her too, for everyone who was dragged away for experimentation never returned.  
Their heads snapped up however in hope as guards marched to the cell door, dragging someone in hospital scrubs with them. The moment Pietro caught a glimpse of the familiar black curly hair, he jumped up and ran for the cell door as it was opened, ignoring the guns that were pointed his way. “Beatrix!” He shouted in relief, his arms spread wide.   
This proved to be a good move as the guards threw Beatrix into the cell, and directly into his arms, allowing him to catch and hold onto her tightly. “Pietro…” She gasped, her knees giving out beneath her as she threw her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
“Everything is fine, Printessa. You’re here now, I have you. I won’t let anyone touch you.” He whispered, pressing kisses to her temple and forehead.  
“Pietro, pensé que nunca volvería a verte, yo estaba tan asustado.” She began to cry in Spanish, leaving Pietro only able to pick out his name.   
“It’s alright, Bea. I have you.” He promised blindly.   
“¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? Estoy tan asustado.” She stopped suddenly, looking at him in fear.  
“Who was the one that took Miss Braedon?” Strucker yelled as he walked into the hallway outside the cell door. Instantly Bea cowered into Pietro in fear. The guards, realizing List had been right, said nothing.  
List betrayed them however by pointing the culprits out. “It was them.”  
“Oh.” Strucker smiled coldly before taking out a pistol and firing at two of the men, effectively killing them. Many of the subjects in the cell screamed in fear, averting their gazes from the now dead men. In the centre of the room, Pietro pressed Bea’s face into his shoulder to shield her away from the momentarily crazed man. “Let it be known, if any of you touch the twins or the Spaniard, you too will meet the same fate. Is that understood?”  
No one spoke, all too shocked from what just happened to respond. Feeling that his point had been made clear, Strucker stalked away with List close behind.   
With the men now gone, Beatrix began to openly cry, her tears and screams muffled and absorbed by Pietro’s sweater and body. As he back peddled them to their spot against the wall and lowered them to the ground to sit with Wanda, he held both girls close to him as they cried. “Promise me you two will always stay by my side?” He asked, combing his fingers through their hair soothingly.  
“Promise.” Wanda sniffled.  
“Siempre.” Bea sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Está bien, amor.”   
Pietro flinched as he snapped to consciousness, his body sliding down the wall slightly. On his left, Wanda groaned sleepily before leaning further into his shoulder. Shaking his head as he straightened up, and careful not to wake his sister, he saw Beatrix rest her chin on his right shoulder, watching him in concern. Blinking, he rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry to have woken you.” He apologized.  
“I wasn’t asleep, Pietro, don’t worry.” She promised. “Is everything okay?”  
Remaining silent, he looked around the large cell. There was almost ten of them left now. The large crowd they had initially been imprisoned with had been slowly drained from, taking a couple people every few weeks for testing; and none of them ever came back. So, as the months dragged on, their numbers dwindled, and the fear and curiosity of the unknown grew.   
“Do you remember why Wanda and I agreed to be experimented on in the first place?” He asked lowly.  
Bea nodded. “To avenge your parents.”  
“Yes.” Pietro unconsciously tightened his grip on the two girls. “I had a nightmare. You and Wanda were ripped away from me, just as my parents were.” He admitted, trying to blink away tears and the vivid dream that had tightly gripped him moments ago  
Looking away briefly, she shifted on the ground so that she could snuggle in closer to him and bring a hand up to comb through his shaggy hair, softly brushing it away from his forehead. “You have nothing to fear, cariño.” She promised. “We’re right here beside you; we always will. Nothing will ever change that. I promise.”  
Pulling her closer, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Printessa.” He whispered against her skin.  
Still stroking his hair, she smiled to herself. “Anything for you, Pietro.” She shivered slightly when he weaved a hand into her messy curls as he rested his stubbly cheek to her forehead.  
“Hmmm…” He hummed lazily, a smile gracing his own lips.  
“You going to be able to sleep anymore?” She asked.  
Sighing, he shrugged slightly. “I don’t know.” He admitted.  
Thinking for a moment, she pulled away from his embrace and sagged slightly against the wall before pulling on his arm, coaxing him to lie against her. Locking gazes with her, he slowly leaned down, Wanda slowly falling with him so she rested against his chest as he rested his head under Bea’s chin. Wrapping her arms around the Maximoff twins, she pressed a kiss into Pietro’s messy brown hair. “Sleep now, mi amor.” She whispered.  
Allowing himself to relax, he sighed as he listened to her heartbeat, it’s gentle thudding slowly lulling him to sleep.  
*  
The following morning, Wanda was surprised to find herself in her brother’s full embrace, but instantly felt happiness flow through her as she began to smile when she saw him fast asleep and wrapped up in Beatrix’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Today had been a quiet day. Tension still remained, however it was not as prominent in their minds. In their side of the cell, Pietro, Wanda and Bea sat in a small circle. The two girls had previously been playing a hand game that Pietro eventually got wrangled into. After a while however, they ceased their games, instead sitting in their circle with the fingers loosely entwined as they quietly told each other stories. Fear had been forgotten until footsteps were heard outside the cell and Strucker appeared. As he opened the cell door, the three tightened their grip on each others hands, flinching slightly when he laid his gaze on them.   
“Miss Braedon, might you accompany me on a walk?” He smiled at Bea.   
Pietro’s grip on her hand tightened even further.   
“Why?” She asked in a small voice.   
“You have nothing to fear, my dear.” He assured her. “I simply wish to talk with you.”  
Looking between her friends, the three of them silently debated what should be done. Despite all things, they knew she had to go with him, for he was in control of their fates and any refusal they made that ruined his plans for them would be disregarded. However, there were still 3 other subjects in the cell with them waiting to be experimented on, so hopefully, that meant he really did want to talk.  
With a final squeeze of their hands, Bea let go and stood up, facing Strucker. “Okay.” She nodded.   
Looking at his prized twins as they glared at him, Strucker let out a laugh. “Don't worry, I promise your friend will come back to you. She will be safe.”  
Everyone was surprised when Pietro continued to stare at him long and hard. “She better.”  
Looking down at him, Beatrix gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, making him look up at her to smile. Reaching up, he took her hand from his shaggy hair to clasp it in his own, and keeping eye contact, pressed a butterfly kiss to her knuckles, making her blush in the low light before she pulled away.  
“Come along.” Strucker encouraged as she slowly walked out of the cell and joined his side.  
When she was finally close enough, he held out his arm around her shoulders and lead her down the hall. As they walked away from the cell, before she was out of sight, Bea turned her head to look back, locking gazes with Pietro until she was pulled out of sight. “I am going back, right?” She asked quietly, looking at the ground as they walked through the castle.  
“Yes, Beatrice.” He reassured her. “Yet for some reason I think you don’t believe me.”  
“Nobody else ever came back.” She whispered.  
“Nobody else was strong enough to survive the process.” He returned.   
“What makes you think Pietro, Wanda, and I will be strong enough?” Her voice was a little louder this time.  
“The twins, I hope that due to their similar genetic makeup, the experiment will unlock something.” Strucker smiled, a smile Bea found to be slightly menacing.  
“And me?”  
“Tell me, Miss Braedon; does the name Jarvis mean anything to you?” He suddenly stopped in the corridor to face her.  
Instantly her brow furrowed in confusion, her stomach beginning to knot. “Yes… it was my paternal Grandmother’s maiden name.”  
“Yes, I am aware.” Strucker nodded before turning away, pacing across the hall in front of her. “Did you know that it was also the name of Tony Stark’s former family butler? Your Grandmother’s brother?”  
“What does Uncle Edwin have to do with any of this?” Her breaths were coming in short now.  
“Well my dear, your dear Great Uncle Edwin was very important to Tony Stark; and if we’re going to break Stark and the rest of the Avengers, what better way than to make it personal by sending out someone related so close to the source of the problem?” If his smile had been unsettling before, it was nothing compared to the terrifying grin he wore now as he towered over her.  
*  
There were no words spoken when Strucker escorted a silent Bea back to the cell. As the approached the door, Pietro was instantly on his feet and running to the cell door, enveloping his friend in his embrace as she shuffled in.   
“As I said, Pietro. No harm has come to her.” He dimly heard Strucker say from the other side of the bars. He ignored the man however as he buried his face in the woman’s black curls, inhaling the smell of the cheap soap they were provided with to use on the days they were allowed to bathe. Around him, her arms clutched to him tightly, as though she feared falling apart and he was the only thing keeping her together.   
“Did he hurt you, Printessa?” He murmured, running a hand soothingly through her hair. “Did he touch you?”  
“No.” She sagged against him slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” He pulled her closer.  
“I know why they chose me.” She nuzzled her face into his neck.  
“Why?”  
Shaking her head, she looked up at him with wide eyes, the blue orbs full of fear. “Personal revenge.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was only the three of them now.   
Everyone else that had remained to be tested on was now gone, having been taken away to never return. For two weeks they listened and cowered in fear as they listened to Strucker and List argue what they could change about the procedure before experimenting on their favorite subjects, however, by the sounds of it, there was nothing to be done.   
So for now, Pietro, Wanda, and Beatrix enjoyed each other’s company, awaiting certain death.   
At the moment however, they had been brought out to the courtyard was the evening, to get a little fresh air for perhaps the last time. In the shadows, Pietro and Beatrix sat together, her lying on her back with her head in his lap, while Wanda crouched in a remaining patch of sunlight nearby, picking at a small patch of flowers growing between the cobblestones. By the fortress doors, five guards stood watch over the quiet test subjects.  
“Pietro?” Beatrix asked quietly.  
“Yes, Printessa?” He whispered in response, brushing his fingers from her forehead and through her hair.  
“Are you afraid to die?” She asked, opening her eyes to look up at him.   
For a moment, his fingers froze in her curls before continuing their soft, soothing, motions. “No, I guess not.” He admitted. “The only one’s I’m afraid of dying are Wanda and you.”  
“Hmm…” She hummed, processing his answer while allowing herself to enjoy his soft touch.  
“And you?” His soft voice reached her ears. “Are you afraid to die?  
Her breath stilling, she carefully sat up to sit next to him. “Yes.” She admitted. “More and more so each passing day.” As she admitted this, he took her hand in his, making her shiver. “Pietro… Everybody we were imprisoned with are dead now. They weren’t able to fix whatever process they are doing with that scepter, and now we’re the only ones left. Strucker will most likely test me before he tests you or Wanda, so I know my days are numbered.”  
Not bothering to mention how most of the other subjects had volunteered for the experiment, he ignored the cold feeling in his chest and simply put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. “I have faith, Beatrix.” He told her. “You are a strong woman; Wanda too. We’ll make it through this, side by side; together.” He promised, kissing the crown of her head.  
“Always.” Bea breathed, clutching tightly to his jacket as the remaining daylight faded from the courtyard.


	8. Chapter 8

When the last of the daylight had faded from the cell and they heard the familiar sound of Strucker’s dress shoes against the cobblestone before the cell door was opened, Pietro, Wanda, and Beatrix cuddled into each other even tighter, fearing what may happen. It was Wanda however who peeked up at the HYDRA agent and saw him smiling widely.   
“Today is the day, my children!” He announced. “Today, you take your first steps into the age of miracles!”  
Despite her brother’s silent protests, Wanda pulled away from him. “It is our turn?” She asked, cautiously optimistic.  
Smiling at her interest, and hopefully willingness, Strucker moved into the cell to hold his hand out to her. “Yes, it is time, my dear.”  
Slowly her smile grew before it widened completely in hope as she took his hand and rose to her feet. Looking back to the two still on the floor, she focused on Pietro. “Brother, it’s our turn. This is what we’ve been waiting for! They wouldn’t have come to us if it still was not ready.”  
Turning his gaze from his sister, he studied the woman in his arms before then looking to Strucker and asking the first and foremost question on his mind. “Will we be kept together?”   
At this the German’s face fell slightly before he recovered and gave them a smile, though this time it felt more threatening than reassuring. “Of course…” He promised. “Now, come along.”  
“Let’s go.” Wanda reached out to the two most important people left in her life. “This is it.”  
With no other choice, Beatrix and Pietro reached up to take her hand, rising to their feet. With a final look to each other, they grasped at one another as they were escorted out of and away from the cell that had been their home for the last 6 months.  
“Pietro, I’m scared.” Bea whispered, clutching his hand tightly as they were marched through the castle.  
“So am I, printessa.” He whispered back, squeezing both girls’ hands as he walked between them.  
They fell back into silence as they were marched through the castle, the sound of thudding boots the only sound filling the empty air. As Bea began to recognize where they now were, she tightened her hand around Pietro’s and began to open her mouth when she was spoken over, making her balk.  
“Strap them down.”  
That’s when everything changed.  
Instantly strong hands were on their shoulders, pulling the three young adults away from each other. Cries of protest turned into screams for each other though when they were each pulled towards separate rooms, fingers outstretched to seek final fleeting touches. The soldiers proved to be too strong however as they succeeded in hauling them into the test rooms.  
“We’ll test on Braedon first.” Strucker told List over the screams.   
Unfortunately, the twins heard this, directing all their thoughts and actions towards getting to their friend who had never asked for a part in this experiment in the first place. “No! Beatrix!” They screamed.  
“Wanda! Pietro!” She shrieked for them. Her screams were abruptly silenced however as the heavy metal door to her room was slammed shut.   
“Strucker! You promised-” Pietro shouted before he and his sister were silenced in a similar manner.  
“Hmm,” Strucker hummed thoughtfully, looking at each door. “I’d have thought at this point they would have been willing once more to participate. Such a shame.”  
*  
She felt as though she were on fire. The number of times they had injected her with molten hot, glowing blue liquid filled syringes left her trembling on the table she was belted to. Her cries of pain and for help eventually died away as she let herself fall into despair and defeat. If this was the type of miracle Strucker had so highly praised, she hoped that it would take her away and end her suffering soon. Whether or not that prayer was answered or ignored depending on how one looked at the situation as he walked into the room carrying a shining gold spear with a glowing blue gem, Bea let out a shuddering breath.   
“If I survive this, and you get what you want,” She wheezed pathetically. “Can I go home?”  
Both List and Strucker turned their heads to her in surprise before Strucker began to laugh.  
“Did you really think it was that simple, fraulein? We give you power and you can simply walk away with it when you’re no longer needed? Go home to your family?” Lifting his arm, he brought the glowing spear up to rest above her chest. “Doctor, go prepare, Pietro.” He ordered lazily, sending List scurrying out of the room. As Bea watched the smaller man leave, Strucker lowered his face to fill her vision. “But what home do you have to go back to when your family is dead?”  
Hearing this, a sob ripped through the young woman’s lips that turned into a scream as the spear touched her heart, a blinding blue light filling her vision.  
*  
In his own room, Pietro continuously flexed and relaxed his hands anxiously, waiting for his fate to be delivered. He remained alert throughout though, as he watched the Doctor prattle around the room as he made his preparations. It felt as though a part of his world died however when a soldier came through the door to stand in the dim light and said “Doctor, the Braedon girl is dead.”  
No… no, no, no, no. Pietro thought, his heart feeling as though it had been dropped. Beatrix couldn’t be dead; she just couldn’t be…  
“Oh.” List said dejectedly. “And I had such high hopes her. She survived much longer tan the rest of the subjects, you know.” He looked down at the still yet panicked Pietro. “There may be hope for you yet, boy. Shall we?”


	9. Chapter 9

List and Strucker certainly got their wish; both Pietro and Wanda survived the experiment. When they had reached the time mark where most other subjects had died, they had hesitated. When they reached the time mark where Bea… died… it was then they showed no mercy, conducting their experiment on the twins as though they were lab rats rather than human beings. The pain had been so great, that had anyone had asked what had been done to them, neither twin could remember. Escorted to small, clear, yet separate cells, they lie in solitary torture as their blood boiled within, as their DNA was mutated.   
Then, the clock was reset.   
When both previously disastrous time marks passed, the scientists breathed sighs of relief. Pietro, amidst his yells of pain, could hear his sister’s screams next door. While it killed him to hear his (little) twin sister in equal and torturous pain, he could only pray that it would end swiftly and soon; however, not as it had for their friend. For hours, hours that had felt like days, he had felt as though he had been on fire; however, finally the flames began to die down, receding into his core before going out completely. There was a moment of stillness before he felt as though he had been thrust into ice cold water, making him fly off his cot and across the room in shock. Shaking with adrenaline and terror, he paced the room as quick as he could, trying to calm himself. Next door, at the same instant, it sounded as though the room had exploded as Wanda let out a final shriek, sending the few fixtures in the room flying.   
Through the thick pane of glass that formed a wall of his cell, he heard Strucker speak in amazement. “Incredible, inhuman speed and telekinesis.”  
“It’s wonderful.” List agreed.  
Amidst his shuddering, Pietro could register that the inhuman speed referred to him as he stopped and stood shaking. Everything around him felt so slow, as though he were having an out of time experience. This would certainly take some time getting used to.  
“Congratulations, Doctor.” Strucker congratulated the short man beside him. “I feel we’ve only scratched the surface. We’ll begin studying their abilities tomorrow.”  
As the agent turned to go, List stopped him. “What about the Braedon girl? What am I to do with her body.”  
“Bury her with the others. She’s no use to us now.” Strucker said as he left the room, leaving the pit of horror that had formed in Pietro’s stomach to swallow him whole.  
*  
When the lab outside their cells had been shut down for the night and the twins lay in their separate cots, Pietro was about to pass out for the night when a whisper woke him up.  
“Pietro?”  
“Wanda?” He asked in relief, not having heard his sister’s voice since the mutations had taken affect. Quickly he ran to their shared wall to listen closely. “I’m here sister, are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Brother, I could sense you.” Wanda said in amazement. “I can sense everything in this building. I can move things with my mind too. It worked, the experiment worked!”  
“It did. Tell me, have you ever noticed how slow the world moves?” He asked, zipping across the small space to sit on the cot.  
Sensing her brother’s aura moving at an inhuman speed in the cell next to hers, she smiled. “I suppose it would when you can move as fast as a bullet.” She teased.  
“If you think that’s different, you should see my hair.” He chuckled sadly as he pulled at a long strand of his now silver hair, his thoughts turning blue.  
They lapsed into silence for a while before Wanda spoke again, almost as though she could sense what was on his mind. “Pietro, where is Beatrix? I can’t find her.”  
Emitting a shaky sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to form. “She’s dead.” He said. “She didn’t make it.”  
If he had thought his sister’s tortured screams as she had suffered through her transformation broke his heart, her broken screams mourning the loss of a friend she had seen as a sister absolutely shattered his heart as her cries rang in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Cold.  
That was the first thing she was aware of.  
Then suddenly she sat up, gasping widely as the cold air around her shocked her lungs. Curling in on herself as coughs racked through her scubs clad body, Beatrix tried to warm her groggy bones, yet for some reason she could not get comfortable. She failed to notice this however, instead, being amazed she had survived the experiment. List had experimented on her first, so perhaps that meant Pietro and Wanda had survived as well.  
Opening her eyes, it took a moment for her vision to focus, but when it finally did, she wished she had kept them shut. Around and underneath her, cloaked only in their own scrubs, were the other former subjects, the others who never came back, the ones who had died. Looking around the mass grave, Bea started to hyperventilate.  
Dead.  
She must have been dead, otherwise those thugs wouldn’t have thrown her in this pit. Oh god, what had she been dragged into? She never asked for any of this, she just wanted to be home. She just wanted to go home.  
Suddenly, all she felt was warmth as she saw energy swirl around her like blue and black sand, completely surrounding her before it disappeared completely, allowing her to see the familiar walls of her Madrid flat bedroom. Freezing in shock, she inhaled carefully, the smell of home she had always associated with coming home to an untouched home after vacation filled her senses. There was no way she could be back home, she couldn’t. Unless…  
Scrambling up, she looked around before closing her eyes, thinking carefully. Picturing her kitchen just down the hall, she imagined the spot she wanted to be in before feeling that warming sensation again. Opening her eyes, she found herself right where she had pictured herself: in the kitchen looking out the window over the city.   
Teleportation. Who’d have thought? In all that time she had been kept in the castle, not once had she wondered what ability she could possibly get from the experiment. All she had wanted was to be back home; and after so long, here she was. But what had happened to Pietro and Wanda? What had been their fate? Feeling months of exhaustion come over her, she tugged at the ends of her greasy curls. She’d work out what to do later; right now, she needed a long hot shower and a nap.  
*  
Evidently, sleep would not come easily until she had the answers she desired, Bea discovered as she padded to her computer, sleep having evaded her. The biggest question on her mind had been on what Strucker had said about her family, creating an uneasy pit in her stomach. Having surveyed her home earlier, she noted how there had been no sign of a break in, almost as though she had left and never came back. Hoping for the best obviously went unheard as she typed her last name into the browser bar, instantly news article regarding the horrific murder of her family on both sides. Everyone from her parents to her grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, everyone was gone. Those who had taken her had truly been either been discreet or completely ruthless in the slaughter of her kin. Suffering through each article, the realization continued to sink in that there was nothing left for her. No one but Pietro and Wanda, if they even survived.


	11. Chapter 11

She had decided to move from her Madrid and London flats and into the family’s summer country home. It was in the middle of England’s no where countryside with a decent size house Bea had spent several summers in. Apparently, it had been a gift from Howard Stark to Uncle Edwin for his faithful service through the years, to which Uncle Edwin had been kind enough to share it with the family as he and his wife Ana couldn’t have children of their own. Bea only had fleeting memories of Uncle Jarvis and Auntie Ana from summer holidays here when she was three and four, but there were good memories here. So, with her being the last surviving member of her family, the cottage made for an ideal safe house. Her former captors thought she was dead, and she intended to keep it that way.  
It took her a couple of days to figure out her new ability, but once she seemed to have it down to a manageable state of mind, it made living in the middle of no where much easier. She didn’t have to worry about leaving a physical trail if anyone got curious and decided to follow her, and it certainly helped when she brought her personal possessions to her hidden new home, or when she decided to get groceries. Though difficult, she figured that along as she was never found by those villains, she could live like this.  
As Bea discovered, distance was no problem when it came to her new ability. So, it was today she decided to go on an afternoon trip to Washington DC in North America. She had never left her side of the world, so to now be here in the blink of an eye was incredible. All she had ever seen of this place were in photos and the occasional news report. However, with the emergence of the Avengers in recent years, America had been in the news more so than ever. For the next while however, she’d like to avoid the Avengers, apparently based in New York city, and figure out as well come to terms with her current situation on her own.  
Lunch had been wonderful an hour before, however now Bea enjoyed a walk through the National Mall. As the warm breeze ruffled through her now short hair, she couldn’t help but think of Pietro and Wanda; they’d enjoy it here. There was so much to see and do, it helped to soothe some of the lingering uneasiness from being imprisoned in a cold castle. As she pushed a stray short curl behind her ear, a part of her wondered what Pietro would think of her hair. After returning to her home, she had cut it so that the curls sat brushing the tops of her shoulders. While in Sokovia, without the proper tools, her waist length hair was a lost matted cause when she was finally free. Wanda would probably cry at the sight of the short locks, however Pietro… well, he could be unpredictable. Bea hoped that if she ever saw him again, he’d like it. It was nice, lighter, leaving her feeling as though nothing could bring her down.  
Suddenly all around her, gasps erupted from almost everyone in the park as their attention was drawn to the sky in the distance, ripping her from her thoughts. Turning around to see what was causing the commotion around, Bea’s mouth dropped open wide at the 3 large, battleship looking things rising high into the sky. Around her people murmured in marvel and wonder at the metal contraptions, though she was left with a sick feeling in her stomach. After her recent experience in Sokovia, and not to mention Earth’s record the past several years, this couldn’t mean anything good. Her gut proved right as something small began to weave in and around the ships, causing them to open fire, the sound of cannons accompanied by civilian screams echoing throughout the city. Throwing the hood of her sweater on, she looked around in horror as some people stood watching the spectacle in the sky, some recording the events on their phone, and others running. Seeing an old man fall in a crowd of running bystanders, Bea instantly teleported to his side, quickly but gently helping him to his feet.  
“Here, let me help you. I’ve got you.” She promised as she helped him up.  
When he looked up to meet her eye, she felt her heart stop momentarily as he helplessly looked at her. “Please help me.” He croaked.  
Realizing what she could do, she squeezed his hand. “I will, but you mustn’t tell anyone.” She begged him before looking around. Spotting a large white domed building nearby, she looked at the long set of stairs there before reappearing amidst the crowd running out of the building to get a look at the commotion above. Turning back to the elderly man, she squeezed his hand once more when she caught the look of shock on his face. “Please, don’t tell anyone.” She begged lowly.  
A look of understanding washed over him as he nodded, patting her hands where they rested over top of his. “I understand, my dear.” He promised. “No, go help others.”  
“Find yourself some help.” She smiled at him sadly before turning to run down the stairs.  
As she hurried down towards the street, around her she could hear people talk about what was going on, for evidently, there was more happening than what was suddenly silenced high above the island. Stopping at the bottom stairs, she took out her phone to see the news apps going wild at the millions of previously top secret files that were dumped onto the internet and made public. What sent a chill through her bones however, was at the top of the information that had been released was what was thought to formerly be a ghost had come with a vengeance.  
HYDRA.  
HYDRA had survived World War Two, going underground and continuing to grow before making themselves known once more.  
What terrified her however, was the realization that it must have been HYDRA that kidnapped her, and that they were knocking on a potentially dangerous door.  
*  
“It’s over.” Standing before Strucker, Dr. List hid his hands in his pocket, though his disgust for what had just happened was in plain view. “Fury has released everything to the public.”  
Strucker however, was much more calm and collected, simply inhaling as he said “Everything he knows about.”  
“Herr Strucker, if they get word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA-” List began to protest.  
“HYDRA, SHIELD… Two sides of a coin that’s no longer currency.” Strucker said as he walked past the Doctor to make his way through the various computer stations, containing all documents regarding their work in Sokovia. It wasn’t until they were in front of the glowing sceptre did they stop. “What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We’ve only scratched the surface and already…” Looking back to his comrade, he led the way out of the observation room and into the main work area of the castle where weapons and bodies covered on cots were strewn about. “There are other facilities doing HYDRA’s good work around the world, we’ll feed them to Captain America and his colourful friends, keep them off our scent.”  
“What about the volunteers?” List asked as they passed a cot holding a body they had not yet disposed of yet.   
“The dead will be buried so deep their ghosts won’t be able to find them.” Strucker began to smile as they passed two armed guards to observe the glass observation cells at the end of the room.   
“And the survivors?” List nodded towards the two occupants in the cells.  
“The twins…” Strucker breathed happily as he watched his prized pupils. In her cell, Wanda sat in an almost child like state, making a small set of wooden blocks float in the air before her. Next door, Pietro rushed about the confining room, yelling in anger and pain, trying to calm his heightened senses. “Sooner or later, they will meet the twins. It’s a shame their friend could not join them, she would have been an interesting addition.” The HYDRA Baron said. “It’s not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. This, is the age of miracles, Doctor. There is nothing more horrifying than a miracle.”  
In their cells, Pietro froze, catching only the muffled mention of Beatrix, causing him to shake. On the other side of the wall, Wanda was far too engaged with the beauty of her power, causing two wooden blocks to collide with each other and splinter.


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro’s senses were still running high occasionally, it was like going on a sugar high before crashing, leaving him exhausted and slightly loopy on his cot. He felt caged, he was caged. His sister was fine, List kept giving her things to play with using her new powers, but he wasn’t given a chance to properly test out his own abilities. Instead he was confined to a glass box going mad as scientists observed his every movement.  
On the other side of the glass wall, the lab was shut down for the night and the twins left alone. Next door, Wanda was already asleep while Pietro was left lying awake. The lab was much quieter at night, leaving only the low hum to fill the air. So, when the sudden but short sound of shifting sand came from across the large room, he sat up.  
“Hello?” He called out, looking past the glass and into the lab. When he didn’t get a response, he got off his cot to try and peer further into the dark. “Hello?”  
He fell back onto the floor however when a swirl of dark particles erupted in front of him before dissolving and revealing a tall thin woman standing before him. “Pietro?” The woman whispered.  
Looking up in recognition of the familiar voice, Pietro raked his gaze over Beatrix in disbelief over and over again, unable to believe that she was alive and in front of him. Once realizing that this was not a trick of the mind, he rushed to his feet, making Bea flinch in surprise at his super speed as he pulled her into a tight embrace, though she returned the hug just as tightly. “Beatrix, my god.” He whispered as he began to cry into her shoulder. “I thought you were dead, they said you were dead!”  
“I thought you were dead!” She too began to cry.   
“List said you were dead.” He told her, pulling away to cradle her face.  
“I was, at least I think I was. I woke up in a mass grave they dumped me into. Pietro, it was terrifying.” She told him, placing a hand over one of his.  
“Oh, printessa, what happened to you?” He sighed, pulling her back into a tight protective hug.   
“I think I did die, but it was more like a computer reboot, some sort of system restart.” She explained. “When I woke up and realized where I was, I began to panic, wanting to just be home. Then… suddenly, there I was. I was home.”  
“You can teleport.” He stated.  
“Yes.” She laughed slightly, pulling back. “And you’re fast.”  
“How did you know?” He asked, noticing her now short curls and gently tugging on a strand.  
“When I scared you just then.” She said, relaxing bit by bit. “One moment you were on the ground, next you were wrapped around me. Somewhat obvious then.”  
“That is true.” He admitted, grabbing her arm to tug her towards his cot so he could lie down and have her lie next to him, although, with the size of the cot, she was more so on top of him. “I missed you, Printessa.” He sighed, pressing his lips to her temple. “You were gone for so long.”  
“I’m sorry, mi amore. I just had to adjust, figure out what’s going on. It’s… overwhelming.” She sighed, earning another kiss to the head. “But I missed you too. Is Wanda…”  
“Yes, she’s fine.” He promised. “She’s just next door.”  
Her head snapping up at this, she began to smile. “Can we go see her?”  
“Can you get us in the?” He asked curiously.  
“Yes, come!” She said as she got up, pulling him up with her. Holding his hand as he laughed, she closed her eyes to think about where she wanted to be.  
Keeping his own eyes open, Pietro watched in amazement as energy swirled around them, making him shiver at the cool sensation before they reappeared in Wanda’s cell. “That was incredible.” He praised her, once again kissing her forehead before leaving her blushing behind him as he rushed to his sister and began to wake her up. “Wanda! Wanda, wake up!” He whispered loudly, shaking her shoulder.  
Groaning sleepily, Wanda turned over to face her brother. Blinking a couple of times, when she finally focused on him, she looked at him in confusion. “Pietro? How did you get in here? What’s going on?”  
“You have to be quiet.” He told her before moving aside. “But look who turned out to be alive.”  
Looking past him, Wanda’s eyes widened in shock when she saw Bea. “Beatrix!” She whispered, flying across the small space to embrace the girl who was like a sister to her.  
“Wanda! I’m so happy you’re alright!” Bea said, smoothing down Wanda’s long hair.  
“Pietro said that you were dead! What happened to you?” Wanda pulled back, glancing at Bea’s short hair.  
“It’s a long story.” Bea admitted. “And there’s more here at play than we know.”  
Zipping around the two girls and so that he could stand behind Bea, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him as he sat on the round and so that she would be in his lap. “Tell us.” He murmured, tightening his arms around her as he brushed his lips against her cheek.  
“What did you learn?” Wanda asked as she sat across from them.  
Looking between the twins, Bea sighed, unsure of where to start.


	13. Chapter 13

“So List and Strucker are HYDRA?” Wanda asked.  
“Yes, and HYDRA just took down the only organization that could stop them.” Bea shook her head. “That or SHIELD took HYDRA down with them. Either way, the public is going mad. You wouldn’t believe the reactions.”   
“What about you here?” Pietro asked, his chest rumbling against her back. “Does anyone know about you, what you can do?”  
Thinking back to the old man in Washington, she merely shook her head, leaning back into Pietro. “Just you two.”  
“Your family…” Wanda breathed sadly, seeing in Bea’s head her online searches for her family. “Strucker had them killed. Beatrix, I am so sorry.”  
“Draga…” Pietro’s grip tightened around Bea as she sagged slightly.   
“It was efficient for him I suppose.” Bea sniffled. “So, it just leaves me in my family alive, the only one asides from you two to know about what I can do. And I intend to keep it that way.”  
“You’re not staying.” Wanda realized, her face falling.  
“I’ll come back at night, but I won’t have anything to do with HYDRA. I didn’t ask for any of this.” Bea’s jaw tightened slightly.  
“What about us?” Pietro mumbled, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.   
“Come with me.” She reached back to comb her fingers through his shaggy hair. “I’m staying in a country home, middle of nowhere. We’d be safe. No one would find us.”  
The moment the twins looked at each other, Bea knew this was a discussion she wouldn’t win. “Bea, we’ve come this far to avenge our parents, we’re getting so close. We can’t leave now.” Pietro said.  
“But you just want Stark! Strucker wants to go after all the Avengers, then after that, presumably anyone who stands in his way!” She protested. “You two are good people, don’t do this! You’re not going to let yourselves become pawns, are you?”   
“No.” Wanda grounded out.  
“No, once we get what we want, we’ll leave and join you.” Pietro promised. “Who are HYDRA to stop us from doing what we want?”  
“You do remember that you’re in a glass cage? Trapped?” She reminded him.  
“Contained.” He replied. “For our safety and the safety of others.”  
“That’s bullshit and you know it.” She twisted in his lap.  
“I’m sorry, but some of us weren’t lucky enough to control our powers right away.” He spat back.  
“I think I should go home now.” She said abruptly, standing up from his lap.   
“Bea, wait.” Wanda jumped up, looking at her friend helplessly.  
Turning to her friend, Bea threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly. “I’ll come back.” She promised. “This is just a lot to take in.”  
Her eyes glowing red momentarily, Wanda saw her friend was being honest, making her return the hug just as tightly. “Come back soon.” She whispered.  
“You know I will.” Bea said. Pulling away, she held out a hand to Pietro who was still looking away. “Pietro.” She said calmly, keeping her hand out.  
Rolling his eyes and sighing, he turned to her and grabbed her hand. With a final smile from Bea to his sister, they disappeared from her cell and reappeared in his cell. “Thanks.” He said offhandedly, dropping her hand to flop onto his cot.  
“Pietro…” Bea sighed as he rolled over to have his back to her.  
“See you again soon.” He said.  
Exhaling heavily, she wandered over to his cot to bend over him and press a kiss to his cheek, brushing the corner of his mouth. “I missed you, mi amor.” She whispered. “I truly do.” With that, she disappeared, leaving him alone once more as he began to cry.


End file.
